


The Perfect Gift

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Implied Robot, Light Spitplay, Small Breasts, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, blowjob, soft sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: Unwrapping and trying out a new present.
Kudos: 13





	The Perfect Gift

I pull the bow, and the box opens apart to reveal a small, young woman, sitting with her legs to the side, one hand on her hip, and the other supporting her against the ground. She has smooth pale skin, with wide open faded green eyes, long dark red hair, and soft pink lips. The rest of her body is wrapped in a red silk robe with white trim, just barely reaching her thighs. As far as I could tell, she was exactly as I designed. Just seeing her eyes looking up at me was getting me hard.

"Stand up." I said as my first order, and she complied immediately, never taking her eyes off mine. "Come here." I commanded. She walked to me, slowly, swaying her hips and never breaking eye contact. She stopped inches away from me. She couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall, nearly a foot shorter than myself. "Your name is Amber." I said, lightly brushing the freckles on her cheeks, and feeling the softness of her lips. "And you can call me Benny."

"Benny." She responded with a soft voice. I watched her mouth move as she said my name, and barely caught a glimpse of her moist tongue and perfect teeth. I stepped back and pulled the belt at her waist, untying it caused the robe to fall to the ground, revealing her slender torso. She was wearing red lace boy shorts which perfectly matched her A cup bra, both of which were just barely see through, but not enough for my liking.

I stepped around her, looking at her full form, from the tips of her toes up to the top of her head, and stopped when I was at her back. Her behind was perfectly round, just barely contained within her panties, and I was filled with the urge to grab it, but I stopped myself, instead choosing to gently feel the small valley of her spine, from the base of her back, right up to the clasp of her bra.

I unhooked it, and as I started sliding the straps over her shoulders, she raised her hands and began pulling at them herself. I watched as her spine and shoulder blades moved underneath her skin, and when the bra hit the floor, I stepped up against her, and pulled her body into mine. I craned my head over her shoulder to get a bird’s eye view of her supple breasts. Her soft pink nipples were identical in color to her lips.

I couldn't resist. I grabbed them, squeezing, massaging, and pressing them together. As I circled and pinched her nipples, I heard a soft moan. With one of my hands, I reached up and slid a finger into her warm mouth. She grabbed my wrist, and began sucking on two of my fingers, circling and moistening them with her agile tongue. After they were nice and wet, I decided to perform a test. I took them out of her mouth, and slowly circled one of her nipples.

"Amazing!" I said aloud, as her feathery soft nipple became hard and perky. After a few more moments of playing with her breasts, I turned her head towards me, and locked my lips with hers. Our tongues slid against each other, and I was surprised to taste sweetness, almost like chocolate. I pulled my lips away from hers with an audible squelch. "Wow!" I said. "You truly are a feat of engineering." I gave her another kiss, and then continued. "Let's see what other flavors you have."

I guided her to her knees, and gently pushed her over, laying her face against the carpet. I sat down and gazed at her behind, taking one of her cheeks into each hand. They were as soft as I had always imagined. As I looked at her, I noticed that there was a small dark spot in the crotch of her panties. I rubbed my fingers against it, feeling the folds of her pussy just beyond the thin cloth, and the spot grew a little larger as she let out a soft moan.

I found her clit through the fabric and began rubbing it and watched as the spot grew larger and a sweet scent filled the air. I leaned in and licked the dark spot in the center of her crotch. It was faint, but it tasted like candy. I could hardly believe it. Her pussy was actually getting wet. The taste was so good, I just wanted more of it, so I slid her panties over her buttocks and down her legs to finally get a glimpse of her sweet pussy.

"Oh my God!" I yelled. It was the most perfect pussy I had ever seen. Her smooth pubis gave way to the light pink hood over her clit. The small folds of her labia took almost no effort to spread apart and smooth down, and the hole leading into her was small and tightly closed, but not enough to prevent her arousal from seeping out. Her whole pussy was shimmering from her wetness, and I couldn't resist getting a taste.

I used my hands to spread her ass and pussy, and with one big lick, I went from the top of her mound up across her pussy, her asshole, and to the edge of her crack. Amber moaned and swayed her hips slightly as I said "Delicious" and dug in for more. I manically licked her clit and all around the lips, then tried to stick my tongue down into her, but was feeling resistance. I pulled my face away and slid my middle finger inside her. While it went in easy enough, it seemed like her pussy gripped against my finger as I pulled it out. I kept pressing it in and out, amazed at Amber's grip.

"Okay, It's time for the real test." I licked the sweetness from my fingers as I stood up and took off my pajama pants. I looked at her, staring back at me from behind her elevated ass. "Suck it." As I said it, she turned around and crawled up to my throbbing cock, never breaking eye contact with me. She covered my shaft with both hands and gently licked the sticky pre-cum off the head. I moaned with pleasure when I felt her tongue.

She started by giving it a kiss, suckling the rest of the pre-cum out, and gradually putting more into her mouth until the head couldn't be seen anymore. She swirled her tongue around it, making it as moist as possible before continuing. She took one of her hands away, and slowly slid that length into her mouth, bobbing back and forth, and turning her head. By the time she got that entire length into her mouth, I could feel myself rubbing against her tonsils, but she still had the length in her other hand to go.

She pulled my cock out of her mouth and proceeded to spit on the part that was still dry. As she rubbed it all around with her hand, I could feel my cock begin to tingle. I had completely forgotten about this option. Not only did her saliva taste like candy and was a great lubricant, it was also an aphrodisiac. As soon as I realized this, Amber had begun sliding my cock back into her mouth.

I was already reeling with pleasure when she reached the point she was at before, then she started positioning the rest of her body, and looked up at me while I felt the head of my cock start sliding down her throat. Before long, my entire length had disappeared between her innocent looking lips. She gently shook her head, and I felt myself slide ever so slightly more into her.

When she started sliding back out, I grabbed the back of her head, and forced my cock back in. While this would hurt most girls, I was okay, because Amber wasn't like most girls. I pulled her hair back, almost pulling all the way out, and immediately thrust back in as deep as could go, and then did it again, and again, faster and faster each time, all the while Amber was looking back up at me with those innocent eyes.

It was all too much, and after one final push, I held her firmly at the base of my cock, and forcefully shot a few streams of cum deep down into her throat. Then quickly pulled my cock out and shot the rest of my load in her open mouth and all over her face. I moaned heavily, as she took the head of my cock back into her mouth and sucked the rest of the hot cum out. Even after a few minutes of watching her wipe the cum off her face, then lick it off her fingers and swallow it, my cock was still rock hard, and I wasn't satisfied yet.

I led her into the adjoining bedroom, and threw her onto her back on my bed, then pulled her to the edge. I spread her legs as far apart as they could go to get the best view of her perfect pink pussy. My cock was still dripping with her saliva, and so I felt that now was as good a time as any to guide it to her tight opening, and slowly start to slide it in.

I thought her mouth was great, but her pussy was on a whole other level. It was a great fit. I was still able to slide it right in, all the way down to the base. Amber let out a loud moan and arched her back as I entered, and I felt her insides tighten around my throbbing cock, just like it did with my fingers. It was harder pulling it out than it was putting in, but it certainly wasn't uncomfortable. I moaned with her as I slid it back in and out again.

Amber started playing with her tits while I fucked her harder and harder, before I pulled her arms away, so I could watch her perfect heaving breasts bounce back and forth. After spending some time playing with them, sucking and licking her nipples, I grabbed her hips for better leverage, lifted her ass off the bed, and thrust into her as hard as I could, using gravity to my advantage.

With one hand she reached down and started playing with her clit, and with the other she squeezed and pinched her nipples. I gradually began moaning louder and louder, and with one final push, I started cumming, and as I did, her walls clenched against my shaft, and wouldn't let go until I was done pumping all my hot semen deep inside her pussy.

When I was finally able to pull out, I took a step back, and watched as the cum slowly oozed out of her pussy, down between her buttocks, and drip onto the floor below. I gave her one last look, her legs spread open, her tits heaving with her breath, and on to the look of pure ecstasy in her eyes as she stared back at me, and I said...

"Perfect."


End file.
